Farewell? Not Today
by LUFEXO
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan paling harmonis yang Baekhyun kenal, tapi keadaan tidak akan selalu berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Masalah datang bergantian, bagaimana Luhan mengatasinya? Just check this story, HunHan Fanfiction.


Namanya Luhan, pria berkebangsaan Tiongkok yang telah genap delapan tahun tinggal di tanah Korea Selatan.

Dia menatap bingkai berhiaskan sebuah potret dirinya dan sang kekasih, kemudian tersenyum seraya menghapus sebulir air mata yang menetes.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak menangis," ujarnya, kemudian memakai _coat_ tebal berwarna marun. Berjalan keluar rumah, ukiran senyum di wajahnya semakin mengembang.

 **LUFEXO**

 **Farewell? Not today.**

 **HunHan Fanfiction, sorry for typos and enjoy! Harap tenang, ini akan sedikit panjang.**

Seperti drama picisan pada umumnya, Luhan datang ke Negeri Ginseng itu dengan niat awal meningkatkan taraf pendidikannya. Menjalani tahun kedua sebagai mahasiswa di negeri orang itu, cukup sulit. Terlebih adanya kendala bahasa.

Tapi, siapa sangka? Tujuh bulan menetap, dirinya terjebak pesona si adik tingkat.

Dengan kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, lengkap dengan alis tebal ditemani dua mata tajamnya, Luhan terpikat. Awalnya, setiap melirik atau bahkan hanya mendengar nama si adik tingkat, dirinya akan bertemu rasa gugup berlebih disertai degupan jantung yang terlalu cepat. Hampir memeriksakan kondisinya ke salah satu dokter, Luhan nyaris mempermalukan diri.

Beruntung, Baekhyun—teman korea pertama Luhan—menjelaskan semuanya. Dari tiga jam mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun, hanya satu yang Luhan tangkap.

Dia, jatuh cinta.

Gelisah, takut, dan bingung. Itu yang Luhan rasakan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, dia hanya jatuh cinta.

Tapi sayangnya, ini berbeda. Adik tingkat Luhan satu ini, _laki-laki_. Oh Sehun, namanya.

Meski hubungan semacam itu telah legal di mata dunia, tapi tidak dengan keluarganya.

Terlahir dari keluarga berbasis militer, Luhan terbiasa dituntut untuk mandiri dan disiplin. Bertingkah sopan serta menjunjung nilai dan norma yang berlaku dulu, atau dalam kata lain, konservatif— keluarganya masih sangat menentang hubungan sesama jenis.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sukanya, Luhan akan bersembunyi atau pergi menjauh saat berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Menanamkan nasihat ayahnya pada otak, mengenang masa lalunya saat bersama Qiaren dan Yijie—pacar Luhan sebelumnya—pada hatinya, dia bertekad menentang rasa yang mulai tumbuh.

Pada bulan ketiga percobaannya, angka 43% telah dikantongi. Sayang, Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan memantapkan tidak akan menghindar lagi saat berpapasan.

 _Baik, masih tersisa 39%_ , teguh Luhan.

Sayangnya, persentasenya kembali goyah saat Sehun menyapanya. Tidak mau menyerah, Luhan bersiap menghitung peluangnya kembali.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, belum sempat dia mengkalkulasikan jumlah persentasenya, Luhan harus dibuat menyerah oleh Sehun.

Hari itu, hari Kamis. Cuacanya cerah meski dingin. Anginnya memang cukup kencang. Tapi Luhan tidak menyangka, angin cukup kencang hingga bisa menerbangkan hatinya sampai Pluto saat Sehun dengan muka malu-malu memberi sebatang cokelat. Oh, jangan lupakan suara terbatanya saat mengatakan, "Lu-Luhan s _unbaenim_ ... aku ... eung ... aku ... bisakah kau membantu tugas mandarinku? Bo-boleh ... kan?"

Tentu saja bukan pernyataan cinta, mereka baru saling membalas sapa, tidak mungkin jika langsung menyatakan cinta.

Menepis rasa khawatir dalam dirinya, Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya membantu tugasnya tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan?

Sayangnya, anggapan Luhan salah. Dari hanya membantu Sehun menyelesaikan tugas mandarinnya, mereka mulai pergi _hangout_ bersama sepulang kuliah. Baekhyun pernah mengingatkannya agar berhati-hati. Sebagai sahabat, dirinya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Dia mendukung 100% jika Luhan dan Sehun pergi berkencan selayaknya dia dan Chanyeol, tapi Nyonya dan Tuan Lu akan sangat menentang pendapat itu. _Well_ , dia bersyukur orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

Mendengar nasihat Baekhyun, Luhan mulai menjaga jarak lagi. Sayangnya itu gagal.

Sehun menyatakan perasaannya tepat disaat Luhan akan bersiap menjauh. Beranggapan itu sebuah petunjuk, dengan mengigit dalam bibir bawahnya, Luhan mengangguk setuju saat Sehun menyodorkan setangkai mawar diiringi lagu favorit Luhan dari Crucial Star, Real Love.

Sederhana, namun penuh romansa.

Terlelap dalam rasa gelisah, Luhan tersenyum lega saat membuka matanya. Tidak terjadi hal buruk karena kemarin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama orang tuanya tidak tahu tentang ini, bukan? Lagipula, China dan Korea Selatan cukup jauh. Jadi, Luhan aman 'kan?

Berada dalam semester enam itu cukup sulit, mampu membuat kepala Luhan hampir meledak. Dan di saat seperti itu, Sehun menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah ada.

Tidak berlebihan, Sehun akan selalu menemani saat Luhan merampungkan bab skripsinya, menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas atau satu _cup_ minuman berisi _bubble_ rasa taro.

Terkadang Sehun juga mengajak Luhan mengitari kota Seoul, mampir sebentar di kawasan Namsan Tower, tapi tidak naik ke atas. Bukan apa-apa, hanya Luhan yang takut dengan ketinggian. Setelahnya, mereka akan berlama-lama duduk dalam Cofioca, toko minuman ber- _bubble_ yang sering mereka minum. Berbagi tautan tangan, mereka menikmati berjalan kaki di pinggiran Hongdae sambil saling menyuapi jajanan pinggir jalan.

Cukup indah bukan?

Oh, tunggu! Itu akan terlihat biasa ketika mereka merayakan hari jadi yang pertama.

Tidak percaya?

Apa yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan saat merayakan hari jadi?

Makan di restoran mewah? Kejutan dengan seribu mawar dan sekotak cokelat? Atau berlibur ke pulau eksotis berdua?

 _Well_ , opsi terakhir cukup menarik. Tapi yang dilakukan Sehun lebih dari cukup.

Membangunkan Luhan tepat pukul enam pagi, terhidang sepiring _omurice_ untuk Luhan sarapan. Belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Sehun menyodorkan bingkisan berupa buku-buku yang diperlukan untuk bahan skripsinya, oh, dan jangan lupa sebuket cokelat disertai catatan kecil berupa,

 _Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, makan cokelat ini ketika kau terlalu lelah atau hubungi kekasih tampanmu ini di nomor 01011_ _xxxx._

Tersenyum dan bangkit untuk memeluk Sehun, bahunya ditahan dan dipaksa duduk kembali.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayangiku 'kan? Hanya habiskan sarapanmu, okay?"

 _Kekasihnya yang baik dan pengertian, Oh Sehun._

Berpakaian lengkap dengan _coat_ dan syal yang senada, Luhan bertautan dengan Sehun. Melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi pohon di pinggirnya, Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

"Kemana kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Tebak ini. Aku melihat pasir deng—"

"Pantai?!" sela Luhan. Suaranya terdengar begitu senang membayangkan dirinya berbasah-basah ria di sana.

" _Nope_. Pasir dan sesuatu berwarna merah. Oh iya, anginnya juga cukup kencang di sana. Bisa menebaknya, Xiao lu?"

Sedikit membuka bibirnya tanpa sadar, Luhan terlihat berpikir keras. Alisnya bertaut dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit mencoba menerka-nerka. Sehun hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan menyetir dengan wajah berserinya.

Mendapat kecupan—dan sedikit dilumat, Luhan terbangun. _Apa dia tidur?_

"Kita sampai, Sayang." Membuka pintu kemudi, Sehun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Luhan. Menggenggam lagi tangannya erat, Sehun menarik Luhan mengikutinya ke pintu masuk.

Dibuat tergagap sebentar, Luhan mengerjap terkejut.

"Taman bermain?"tanyanya.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?" jawab Sehun.

Menggeleng, Luhan menghela napas, _so romantic, huh?_ Yah, di sana memang ada pasir, kotak pasir tepatnya. Sesuatu berwarna merah? Jika itu papan seluncur, seribu ya untukmu. Angin yang kencang? Coba naik ayunan di sebelah sana, akan terasa, bukan?

 _Kekasihnya yang penuh kejutan, Oh Sehun._

Melihat Luhan terdiam, Sehun tersenyum misterius. Melangkah masuk, Luhan dihadang Baekhyun. Tidak, dia benar-benar Baekhyun—Luhan bahkan sempat menerima pukulan di pantat olehnya.

Menerima selembar kertas bertuliskan _Anniversary's Mission._

Luhan membaca poin pertama, lalu menatap Sehun tanya.

 _1) Buat istanamu dan masuk ke dalamnya._

Mengedikkan bahu dan mendorong kekasihnya terperosok ke dalam kotak pasir, itulah jawaban untuk Luhan.

Bersungut kesal dan membersihkan wajahnya dari pasir, Luhan termenung, terkadang dia bingung, ke mana Sehunnya yang pemalu?

Melirik ke sekeliling, Luhan mencari kekasihnya yang sudah hilang entah ke mana. Hanya ada si genit Byun, di sana.

"Jangan melamun, Lu. Cepat bangun istanamu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap kukunya.

Dengan dengusan dan kepulan asap imajiner yang bermunculan dari kepalanya, Luhan menggali serta memasukkan pasir ke dalam ember kuning kecil.

"Apa dia pikir aku ini tiga?" gerutunya.

Menyusun kotak-kotak pasir sebagai benteng, dia berhenti ketika menemukan sesuatu.

"Hey, Byun! Kunci apa ini?"

"Sudah dapat? Kalau begitu, baca nomor dua, Lu!"

Meraih kertas di sampingnya yang hampir tertimbun pasir, Luhan mendelik kesal kemudian.

"Yang benar saja! Aku ini pria manly berumur dua puluh dua! Aku tidak mau!!" sungutnya. Tidak sadarkah Luhan, jika dirinya baru saja membangun istana pasir dengan ember dan sekop kuning?

Mendengar racauan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun menjalankan tugas , ditariknya Luhan ke depan tangga seluncuran.

"Hanya cepat naik dan hargai Sehun, _Manis_ "

 _2) Ayo meluncur, Lu! Aku akan menangkapmu._

Menghentakan kakinya kesal, Luhan menurut. Sehun harus membayar mahal setelah ini!

Meniti tangga satu persatu, Luhan terduduk di puncak, siap meluncur.

Beberapa detik, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan terluncur ke bawah dengan selamat. Kakinya terjuntai dengan mata menutup—gerak refleks Luhan. Tangannya menggapai ke depan dan bertemu sesuatu yang lembut.

Mengangkat kelopak, dia terkejut. Ada boneka serigala dengan kotak biru kecil di depannya.

"Baek—"

"Buka saja," potong Baekhyun.

Menurut, Luhan memeluk serigalanya dan membuka kotak biru.

Wow, itu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Itu rubik, tapi ada yang berbeda di sana. Jika warnanya tersusun rapih, terlihat lubang kunci. Karena penasaran, Luhan memasukkan kunci yang ditemukannya dalam pasir tadi.

Cocok.

Membuka diri, rubik itu terbelah dua, ada seekor rusa dan serigala di tengahnya. Berputar dengan alunan lembut dari Beethoven, _Für Elise._

Bangkit dari duduknya, Luhan tersenyum haru.

"Sehun di mana, Baek?" tanyanya.

"Selesaikan misi terakhirnya, maka Sehun akan datang," jawab Baekhyun.

 _3) Aku tahu kau takut dengan ketinggian, tapi jangan takut berayun, aku akan menjagamu, Luhan._

Sedikit berlari ke ayunan, Luhan mendudukan dirinya dengan memeluk boneka serigala beserta rubik di tangan kanan. Menggunakan kakinya mendorong ayunan, dia cukup kesulitan.

Tangannya penuh, sementara di seberang, Baekhyun terus berkata untuk menambah kecepatan ayunannya tanpa niat membantu sedikit pun.

Melepaskan pelukan pada boneka serigalanya dan menjatuhkan rubiknya, Luhan menutup mata serta mengambil ancang-ancang berayun kencang.

Detik itu, saat kakinya melepaskan tumpuan, angin menyapu lembut pipinya. Rambutnya berterbangan, senyuman muncul dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

Di sana, saat ayunan Luhan mencapai puncak tertinggi, iris cokelatnya menangkap pemandangan luar biasa.

Entah ada berapa—Luhan tidak bisa menghitungnya karena senang— lentera warna-warni bersusun membentuk tulisan _Happy Anniversary Luhan_ dengan satu kembang api yang meluncur kemudian. Meski tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena sinar senja, Luhan tahu percikannya membentuk tanda cinta.

Tanpa sadar melepas pegangannya, Luhan terlempar dari ayunan.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi bagusnya, tidak sedikit pun rasa sakit dialaminya. Melihat sekeliling, dia terjatuh di pelukan seseorang.

"Sudah aku katakan akan menangkapmu, bukan?"

 _Kekasihnya yang selalu menepati janji, Oh Sehun._

Ujian akhir semester sudah lewat, Luhan sedang merapihkan isi lemarinya siang itu. Melamun tentang segelas jus jeruk segar di tengah teriknya mentari, tubuhnya merespon kaget saat pipinya tertempel benda dingin.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau haus." Itu Sehun-nya.

Tersenyum, Luhan meminum kaleng soda. Menatap Sehun yang memandang dengan senyuman aneh dan jari bergerak gelisah, Luhan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada ... hanya ..."

"Apa?"

Mengerti Sehun gelisah, Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya sayang, Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja."

Terdengar helaan napas berat Sehun.

"Aku baik, Lu. Hanya saja, ibu mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku lagi nanti," ujar Sehun.

Luhan tahu, dia sudah beberapa kali menolak undangan makan dari keluarga Sehun. Meski Sehun bilang keluarganya sudah merestui hubungan mereka, rasa takut itu tetap ada.

"Baiklah, aku datang kali ini," jawab Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan jika kau tidak nyaman, Sayang," balas Sehun.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat Sehun, Luhan membenamkan wajah di bahu Sehun.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Jadi, di sinilah mereka, pintu depan kediaman keluarga Oh. Menekan _intercome_ , Sehun disambut pelukan hangat ibunya saat melangkah melewati pintu. Luhan di sampingnya tersenyum kikuk. Melirik ke sisi kanan, Ibu Sehun tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukan pada anak bungsunya yang mulai meronta, dia merengkuh pria di sebelahnya, si calon menantu.

"Akhirnya kau bisa datang kemari," ujarnya.

Duduk bersama di meja makan, Luhan melirik sekelilingnya. Ada orang tua Sehun di masing-masing ujung meja, Oh Sejun—kakak satu-satunya Sehun, dan ... siapa gadis di hadapannya?

"Dia sepupuku, Hayoung namanya," bisik Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dan memberi tinju kecil. Dari mana dia tahu kalau Luhan penasaran?

Berbicara ketika sedang makan merupakan pelanggaran kesopanan bagi keluarga Luhan. Kebiasaan itu sudah Luhan jalani selama 19 tahun hidupnya, tapi berubah ketika bertemu Sehun. Dan sekarang, Luhan tahu dari mana perubahan itu terjadi. Berbincang di atas meja makan menjadi hal lumrah bagi keluarga Sehun. Dari hal kecil seperti kegiatan yang dijalani seharian ini atau bahkan gosip dari tetangga sebelah, semua dibahas.

Meski menyalahi aturan keluarganya, tapi Luhan tersenyum dalam diam. Dia merasa hangat di sana.

"Makan yang banyak, Luhan. Kau harus kuat menghadapi Sehun, dia itu sangat manja, bukan?" Sodoran daging yang ditaruh di atas nasinya oleh Ibu Sehun membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi, Sehun! Kau tidak malu dengan kekasihmu?" Ayah Sehun menjitak kepala anak bungsunya. Mengadu pada Luhan, Sehun mengelus wajahnya ke bahu Luhan.

Cibiran meluncur dari Ayah Sehun dan kakaknya.

Di panggil Sejun, Luhan menoleh. "Jika kau sudah lelah dengan Sehun, kau bisa berkencan denganku, Lu!" ujarnya yang di hadiahi pukulan dari Ibu Sehun dan Hayoung.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Luhan oppa, jangan dengarkan Sejun oppa, jika kau bosan dengan Sehun kautelepon aku saja, ya?!" balas Hayoung diiringi tawa. Tersenyum menanggapi semuanya, Luhan bersyukur bisa mendapat keluarga baru di sini. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan baik, Luhan berniat membantu membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor. Jika hanya mencuci piring, Luhan sudah terbiasa. Diakan tinggal sendiri. Sehun sering menginap, _sih_. Tapi tidak setiap hari.

Menggenggam busa yang sudah penuh sabun, pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Ibu Sehun menghampirinya dengan tergesa,

"Kenapa kau di sini? Sana bergabung dengan Sehun. Biar Ibu yang mengerjakan ini."

Menolak, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku suda—"

"Tapi itu tidak baik, tamu tidak seharusnya mencuci piring, bukan? Sekarang kau ke ruang depan ya, Sehun sudah menunggu," potong Ibu Sehun.

Tertegun, Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Melangkah ke ruang depan, Luhan mendengar seruan Ibu Sehun memanggil Hayoung untuk membantunya.

Jadi dia hanya seorang tamu? Apa hanya dia yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya bagian dari keluarga Oh?

Tersenyum lirih, Luhan menampar otaknya. Dia baru bertemu keluarga ini sekali, dan sudah minta dianggap bagian dari keluarga? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Terlebih, dia laki-laki. Tidak seharusnya berharap lebih seperti itu.

Mendongakan kepalanya di depan Sehun, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan," bisik Sehun di telinganya, seakan tahu jika dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Luhan itu bukan orang yang pendiam, malah sedikit cerewet menurut Sehun. Jadi, ketika dia memandang jendela mobil Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa, pasti ada yang salah.

Mengelus punggung tangan Luhan, Sehun mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Berhasil.

Tapi, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya bukan kalimat yang ingin didengar Sehun.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Baekhyun." Keheningan merebak beberapa saat, Sehun menepikan mobilnya segera.

Ini jelas menambah keanehan dari sikap Luhan. Hanya sekali Luhan ke rumah Baekhyun pada malam hari, itu saat pertengkaran mereka yang pertama kali—dan terakhir untuk sejauh ini.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mencoba tenang, dia tahu Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hanya mendapat gelengan, Sehun menghela napasnya berat.

"Maafkan kesalahanku hari ini, Lu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Kautahu jika aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Meski tidak yakin salah, Sehun tetap meminta maaf mengingat bagaimana dulu pertengkaran mereka terjadi bermula karena kesalahannya.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin ke rumah Baekhyun," lirih Luhan. Dengan berat hati Sehun menggerakkan kembali kendaraannya, menelusuri jalan yang membawa mereka ke hadapan Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, _Hunhun_!" seru Baekhyun. Mengabaikan perkataan si Byun genit, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Mendekat, dia memeluk Luhan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja dan bahagia besok, Lu. Kau boleh menangis jika perlu. Itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kepribadianmu, mengerti?"

Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak akan pernah menangis di hadapan siapapun, dia memilih bersembunyi berjam-jam dalam kamar mandi untuk menutupi isakan dan wajah bengkaknya. Dia akan keluar dengan masker wajah yang selalu siap.

Melangkah pergi, Sehun tetap melirik Luhan yang memandangnya dan memberi sedikit anggukan. Dengan itu, mobil hitam milik kekasihnya melaju meninggalkan dirinya dengan sahabat satu-satunya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu kali ini, Tuan Luhan?"

Menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Apa saja yang dia khawatirkan, apa yang ditakuti, dan bagaimana dia begitu mencintai Sehun dan takut kehilangannya.

Baekhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik. Memberi kalimat penenang, Luhan bersyukur dipertemukan olehnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat Baekhyun itu terus diulang dalam hati oleh Luhan. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dibilang Baekhyun.

Menghabiskan seluruh persediaan es krim Baekhyun dan hampir tertidur di kamar mandi karena menangis—Luhan tidak bisa menemukan masker wajah Baekhyun untuk menutupi wajah bengkaknya—Luhan terbangun dengan mata yang masih sembap.

Bergelung selimut, dia hanya membalik badannya. Menerima usapan lembut di kepala, Luhan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Lu, kau ada kelas pagi ini."

Suara itu? Mengerjapkan mata dan duduk karena terkejut—Luhan menyesal kemudian karena kepalanya langsung pusing.

"Sehun?!"

"Kenapa semangat sekali? Sekarang mandi dan nanti aku antar pulang, oke?"

Luhan hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, karena itu, Sehun mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Aku ke bawah dulu, kau harus segera mandi. Baekhyun akan marah-marah karena terlambat sarapan," bisik Sehun di telinganya dan keluar kamar.

Menyentuh dada kirinya, Luhan tersenyum cerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan itu masih untuk Sehun.

Bergegas mandi, Luhan hampir terpeleset saat terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kotak shower. Menyiram, mengusap, serta menyikat secepat yang dia bisa, Luhan turun ke lantai bawah dengan pakaian lengkap tepat tiga puluh lima menit setelah Sehun turun.

Langsung menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, Luhan mengernyit. Dia hanya melihat si Byun di sana, mana panger—Sehun maksudnya.

Membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, Luhan bungkam saat mendapat lingkaran tangan di sekitar lehernya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan ketika si prianya itu mendongak.

" _Get a room, please!_ " Itu teriakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pasti tidak bisa makan pagi di sini hari ini, batin Luhan, saat melihat Baekhyun menatap mereka jijik dan meletakkan ponselnya kasar.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, kalian pasti bingung bagaimana pria itu ada di sana, bukan?

Begini, biar kita perjelas.

Tepat setelah mengantar Luhan ke rumah Baekhyun, Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Matanya enggan terpejam meski mulutnya sudah berkali-kali menguap. Mengotak-atik layar ponselnya hanya untuk berkali-kali mencoba mendial nomor Luhan. Meski hanya tinggal menekannya dan yakin terjawab, Sehun tahu jika Luhan tidak akan senang. Dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri, dan Sehun harus bisa menghargai itu.

Karena alasan itu, Sehun menunggu. Sampai sekiranya kedua pria yang sedang asik bercengkrama itu selesai. Sehun lupa tepatnya jam berapa, dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun, apa kekasihnya itu sudah terlelap. Mendapat balasan, ia tersenyum. Luhan sudah tidur. Dengan cepat dia menelepon Baekhyun, hanya untuk memastikan satu hal.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Satu kalimat itu membuat orang yang di seberang sambungan Sehun berdoa tanpa sadar, memohon kepada Yang Kuasa untuk memudahkan jalan kedua temannya. Menjelaskan secara rinci semua permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya, Baekhyun berharap Sehun bisa mengerti. Dan tentu saja Sehun bisa mengerti. Kalian, jugakan?

Menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya, Luhan di sodorkan segelas air minum oleh Sehun.

Menggigit telurnya keras, tingkah Sehun membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya tiga kali hari ini. Dia memang tidak bisa sarapan dengan Chanyeol hari ini karena si caplang itu habis begadang semalam, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kedua temannya ini menebar kemesraan. Seperti saat Luhan minum dan Sehun akan mengelap sisa noda di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi, Baekhyun masih bersyukur Sehun melakukannya menggunakan tisu, coba bayangkan jika yang menempel di sudut bibir Luhan itu bibir tipis Sehun? Baekhyun bersumpah akan membalikkan meja makan di depannya. Persetan dengan pecahan kaca dan sampah makanan. Baekhyun ir—tidak. Baekhyun tidak iri.

Mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu apartemennya, Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Kau ingin aku antar ke kampus?" tanyanya. Hanya gelengan yang didapat Sehun. Sedari tadi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun padanya. Berpikir Luhan masih khawatir soal keluarganya, Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi,

"Jangan pikirkan keluargaku, Luhan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bahagia," ucapnya sebelum melepas pelukannya dan pergi dari sana.

Luhan menghela napas masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan langkah yang berat. Bukannya dia menolak Sehun. Dia merindukan kekasihnya itu, tapi pikirannya masih kacau. Meski sudah berkonsultasi dengan _Master Byun,_ Luhan masih sedikit cemas. Apalagi kalimat Sehun barusan.

Keluarga Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun bahagia.

Bagaimana jika Sehun menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya dan keluarganya akan mendukungnya seperti yang dilakukan kepada hubungan mereka?

Bagaimana jika suatu saat Sehun tidak bahagia lagi dengannya? Apa keluarganya juga akan menyingkirkan Luhan?

Menatap rubik di atas meja belajarnya, Luhan merasa ditampar sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan Sehun seperti sekarang? Melangkah dan memasukkan kunci di lubang rubiknya, alunan lagu mulai terdengar. Hal itu tambah membuat Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun pagi ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mendiamkan Sehun sementara kekasihnya itu rela menjemputnya pagi-pagi sekali di rumah Baekhyun?

Mencari ponselnya terburu-buru, Luhan menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu.

"Hal—"

"Sehun," Luhan menghirup napasnya dalam, mencegah isakannya terdengar, "aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun," ulangnya. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Luhan hanya terus terisak sambil sesekali menggumamkan kalimat dia mencintai Sehun.

Sementara di seberang sana, Sehun hampir menabrak pembatas jalan ketika mendengar tangisan Luhan. Dengan gesit, dia memutar kemudi menuju kekasihnya berada. Tanpa memutuskan sambungan, Sehun menenangkan Luhan sebisanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan semua baik-baik saja. Sehun sampai di hadapan Luhan dengan keringat serta napas yang terengah-engah. Semua pikiran buruknya sirna diganti raut bingung ketika melihat keadaan Luhan.

Bukan karena sebuah kejadian yang menghebohkan, atau hal tragis yang bisa membuatnya kritis. Di sana, di atas kasur Luhan yang tertutup seprai klub bola kesayangannya, kekasih Sehun itu sedang terbaring dengan wajah bermasker hijau. Terlihat bungkusnya di nakas kecil yang sepertinya baru di sobek.

Menghela napas lega, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Tidak masalah jika dia harus berlari menaiki tangga darurat sampai lantai empat hanya untuk Luhan dan wajah penuh maskernya, setidaknya Luhan baik-baik saja. Itu yang penting bagi Sehun.

"Apa yang kubilang soal menangis kemarin, Lu?"

Menggigit bibirnya, Luhan menjawab Sehun pelan,

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi," sumpahnya sambil menatap wajah Sehun di hadapannya.

Mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, Sehun menahannya. Membiarkan Luhan terbaring dengan dia yang mengikuti posisi kekasihnya. Memeluknya erat, Sehun menghirup aroma manis di leher Luhan.

"Jangan berjanji seperti itu. Aku memang tidak suka kau menangis, tapi itu perlu. Kau akan frustasi jika tidak menangis, Lu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menangis di hadapanmu saja, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah kau _manly_?"

"Lalu? Tidak ada hubungannya aku menangis di hadapanmu dengan _manly_ , Sehun!" jengkelnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan. Dia kurang tidur, mendekap Luhan seperti ini membuatnya mengantuk. Terlebih, Luhan membalas pelukannya serta mengusap punggungnya. Sesekali mendapat kecupan di wajah, Sehun tidak peduli dengan masker wajah Luhan yang mungkin menempel nanti. Karena dengan kalimat lembut Luhan yang mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya, berhasil membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Dan untuk Luhan, selamat membolos hari ini!

Waktu akan terus berputar bagaimanapun juga, dan tidak terasa Luhan akan menjalani sidang skripsinya. Hari ini, beberapa belas menit lagi.

Keringat dingin entah bagaimana mulai bermunculan, tangannya sedikit gemetar, sungguh, dia benar-benar gugup. Ini merupakan penentu kelulusannya setelah dua tahun setengah belajar di kampus koreanya ini—yang satu tahunnya lagi dia tempuh di China.

Dia sendirian menunggu di sebuah ruang tunggu sebelum memasuki tempat uji—ruang untuk melakukan presentasinya nanti. Menggunakan kaca untuk tembok depan dan pintu, Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang ada di luar ruangan dengan mata sedihnya.

Temannya yang menangkap sinyal jika dia takut dan gugup, mencoba menyemangatinya. Baekhyun berulang kali mengangkat kepalan tangannya tanda semangat dan mencoba berbicara dengan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan—ruangan itu kedap suara.

Luhan berdiri dan melakukan pemanasan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Berjalan di tempat sambil sesekali mengepakkan tangannya—dia tidak tahu fungsi gerakan ini, tapi itu menyenangkan—Luhan menatap ke arah depan ruang tunggu.

Ada Sehun di sana, ditemani Chanyeol yang langsung memeluk serta melumat bibir Baekhyun—abaikan pasangan mesum ini. Dia membawa selembar kertas yang sepertinya bekas diremas.

 _LUHAN SEMANGAT!_ —ada gambar garpu di sana— _JANGAN TAKUT, SAYANG!! KAU PASTI BISA!_

Tulisan itu besar, mungkin agar terbaca oleh Luhan.

Setelah Luhan mengangguk, Sehun melambaikan tangan dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkannya. Luhan sedikit bingung melihat mereka berlarian seperti itu, tapi dia tidak harus memikirkan itu seka—

"Lu Han, silahkan masuk."

— _rang_.

Namanya dipanggil, jantungnya kembali berdegup. Mengatur pernapasannya sebentar, Luhan masuk ke sana. Berdoa dalam hati, dia memulai presentasinya di hadapan ketiga dosen.

Pegal. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Dia menunggu Luhan di depan ruang uji dengan segelas kopi _Americano less sugar_ kesukaan kekasihnya serta sebuket bunga. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang makan di kantin—kue untuk Luhan juga dibawa mereka. Sebenarnya, Sehun lapar, tapi bagaimana jika Luhan sudah selesai dan dia tidak ada di sana? Sehun tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun kesempatan itu.

Menghembuskan napasnya, Sehun berjongkok, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang selalu melirik atau bahkan menatapnya aneh.

"Sehun." Suara lembut itu membuat yang punya nama berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, Sayang. Bagaimana? Kau berhasil, 'kan?" tanya Sehun lalu menyodorkan kopinya.

"Tentu, aku tidak menghabiskan tujuh bulan penelitian dengan sia-sia," serunya sombong menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin itu.

"Untukmu," seru Sehun memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi dipegang. Luhan hanya tertawa bahagia, dia lega telah menyelesaikan detik penuh ketegangan tadi.

Memeluk kekasihnya bangga, Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan,

"Jadi, bisa kita pulang ke apartemenmu sekarang? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sepertinya dia lupa keberadaan kue kejutannya.

Tersenyum senang, Luhan terburu-buru menarik Sehun pulang. Setelah sidangnya selesai, Luhan hanya tinggal menunggu upacara wisuda kelulusannya. Dan masih ada sekitar dua bulan lagi untuk itu, jadi, biarkan dia menghabiskan hari ini dengan Sehun.

Bangun keesokan harinya dibantu oleh dentingan bel benar-benar mengacaukan _mood_ Luhan pagi itu. Dia kurang tidur, melewati malam _panas_ dengan Sehun itu menguras tenaganya secara berlebih, dan dia setidaknya butuh satu hari terbaring bebas di kasur dengan Sehun sebagai pelayan kamarnya—itu sering terjadi, jangan khawatir.

Tapi, karena bel apartemennya terus menggema meski dia coba abaikan, Luhan bertaruh akan mengutuk orang itu jika hanya pasangan mesum, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang datang. Menarik asal entah kaus siapa, dan hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya—yang bahkan tidak sampai lutut—Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Baek—"

"Selamat pagi, Xiao Lu. Mama sangat rindu padamu."

Luhan terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya. Mendapat pelukan pagi merupakan hal biasa bagi Luhan, karena Sehun sering melakukannya. Tapi, jika pelukan dari ibunya? Itu terjadi dua setengah tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin bisa dia bilang, pagi ini?

"Mama?" serunya tidak percaya. Ini akan menjadi masalah, karena mereka pasti melihat sesuatu berwarna merah keunguan di lehernya. Dan akan lebih menjadi masalah, jika mereka bertemu dengan si pembuat.

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut, Sayang? Apa karena kami tidak mengunjungimu selama dua tahun, huh?" Itu suara ayahnya. Dan Luhan tahu, semuanya akan menjadi buruk.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya ... saja, eung ... kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dulu? Aku bisa bersiap jika begitu," ucapnya mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya—dia tahu itu tidak berhasil.

"Kejutan?" ibunya terkekeh, "Kami langsung ke sini saat kau bilang telah menyelesaikan sidangmu, menetap sambil menunggu acara wisuda terdengar baik, bukan? Kami ingin mengenal kota yang ditempati dirimu sendirian dengan baik." ujarnya.

"Dan, kami mengerti jika harus mendapatimu dalam keadaan seperti ini," ibunya melirik ke arah lehernya, "kau pasti bersenang-senang semalam," tambahnya.

"Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu, Xiao Lu?" tanya ayahnya yang terdiam sedari tadi.

Sementara Luhan sedang mendapat kunjungan mengejutkannya, Sehun hanya bergelung di atas kasur. Meraba ke sebelah sisinya dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya, Sehun berseru, tepat setelah pertanyaan ayahnya Luhan meluncur.

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak tahukah dia, jika Luhan hanya butuh pasir hisap untuk menelannya sekarang?

Keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu, Sehun tidak menutupi dadanya dengan apapun, dan itu akan membuat kacau. Sepertinya.

Menatap Sehun memelas, Luhan mengutuk kekasihnya dalam hati karena membiarkan dada bidang penuh bekas kecupannya itu terlihat di depan kedua orang tuanya.

Menatap tidak percaya pada anaknya—ibunya hanya mengerjap matanya kaget, Ayah Luhan berdehem meminta perhatian.

"Bisa menjelaskan sesuatu, Luhan?"

Sekali, tidak pernah sekali pun Luhan pernah membayangkan hal ini. Dia terpaku di hadapan kedua orang tuanya tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan Luhan tidak melakukan apa pun selain menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap kilat yang mungkin sedang berkobar di mata ayahnya.

Sehun? Dia terkejut, sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan situasi seperti ini. Meski begitu, Sehun bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat. Terlepas dia yang hanya mengenakan celana piyama, Sehun membungkukkan badan hormat menyapa kedua orang tua Luhan dan memperkenalkan diri. Karena dia tidak pandai berbohong dan pasti tidak dapat mengelak, _ya_ , Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Luhan.

Keheningan merebak, deheman Tuan Lu dan keseimbangan Nyonya Lu yang sedikit berkurang—dia jatuh terduduk di atas sofa—membuat seluruh atensi berada di genggaman Ayah Luhan itu.

"Kau ... bisa pergi. Siapa pun namamu," ketusnya. Suaranya terlampau dingin hingga merayap di hati Sehun.

Dia melirik kekasihnya yang mengangguk pelan menahan air mata. Sungguh, Sehun ingin mengusap itu dan memeluk Luhan rasanya. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Dengan berat hati, Sehun berbalik ke kamar Luhan mengambil bajunya yang lain—bajunya yang semalam terpakai Luhan. Beruntung dia tidak dipukul atau paling buruk, ditembak di tempat oleh Tuan Lu. Kata Luhan, ayahnya itu mantan tentara China.

Setelah pintu apartemen Luhan tertutup yang menandakan kepergian Sehun, ayahnya menyuruh dia duduk.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Lu Han?" tanyanya.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi, kau salah satu dari ... _mereka_?" tanya ibunya. Luhan tahu bagaimana ibunya membenci masyarakat pelangi, itu sangat terdengar jelas dengan nada merendahkan saat dia bilang, mereka.

"Aku ... aku ... maa—"

"Apa ini karena keluarga Byun?" Nada ayahnya terdengar menahan amarah. Tentu, siapa yang tidak marah jika puteramu yang semula baik-baik saja menjadi " _sesuatu_ " dalam waktu dua tahun?

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan mereka!" Tanpa sadar, Luhan meninggikan intonasinya.

"Mari anggap begitu," kali ini ibunya yang bersuara. " jika bukan mereka, apa pria menjijikan tadi? Dia memaksamu, Lu? Kau diancam?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak terima. Apa ibunya baru saja menyebut Sehun pria menjijikan? _Well_ , itu tidak termaafkan. Dia memang bisa menjadi perayu ulung, tapi tidak untuk menjijikan. Itu pencemaran nama baik, eung ... itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

"Siapa yang ibu bilang menjijikan?" sengitnya.

"Tentu saja pria tadi," jawab ibunya ringan.

"Sehu—"

"Baik, dengarkan ini, Lu," potong ayahnya, "sekarang bereskan barangmu dan pulang ke rumah," tegasnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan wisudaku?"

"Mengejutkan kau masih memikirkan itu," ucap ibunya pelan.

"Kita akan pulang, mencari tempat _konversi_ * ter—"

"Apa maksud Ayah dengan konversi?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Ibunya memutar mata, "Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang tua jika anaknya tidak normal?" sinisnya.

"Tapi hubungan ini sudah legal!" bentak Luhan, dia tidak memedulikan kesopanan sekarang. Demi Tuhan, orang tuanya sedang berencana menyetrumnya—ini belum tentu satu kali. Bagian mana dari itu yang mengharuskan dia tetap sopan?

"Masih terdengar tidak normal di telingaku," balas ibunya.

"Cukup!" teriakan ayahnya itu menghentikan perdebatan antara dia dan ibunya.

"Segera bereskan barangmu, kita pulang sekarang dan akan kembali saat kau wisuda. Soal konversi ... akan kita bicarakan nanti," putus ayahnya tanpa mengharap bantahan.

Jadi, dengan segala keberatan yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya, Luhan terbang ke kota kelahirannya, Beijing. Sampai dengan selamat, dia disambut hangat oleh sepupu dan sanak saudaranya. Meski sindiran sinis dan lirikan mata hina terus menyerangnya dari sang ibu, Luhan hanya menanggapi angin lalu.

Beranjak naik ke kamarnya terdahulu, Luhan menutup pintunya perlahan. Menikmati senyuman serta sapaan hangat dari keluarganya sebelum itu berubah besok. Atau mungkin, beberapa jam lagi? Yang pasti setelah ibunya membeberkan semua kelakuannya di Korea. Tidak semua, hanya bagian dia yang menjadi berbeda dan melebihkannya.

Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya sakit. Kemarin dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh otaknya pada sidang skripsi, jadi biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Mengudara sehabis bercinta itu benar-benar melelahkan. Serius, Luhan tidak bohong.

Dengan koper yang masih terisi penuh dan belum sempat dibuka, sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya, dan pikirannya yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang wajah Sehun, Luhan terlelap.

Dia masih terombang-ambing dalam lautan mimpi, menumpang di kapal harapan dengan Sehun yang memeluknya erat, saat pintu kamarnya dipaksa terbuka.

"Bangunlah." Sayup-sayup, Luhan mendengar suara perempuan. Hanya membuka matanya sedikit, Luhan terkesiap ketika sebuah air tersembur ke arahnya.

"Apa—apa yang kaulakukan Lushuan?" teriaknya kaget.

" _Tsk_ , masih baik aku menyirammu dengan air, bukan dengan minyak panas," balas gadis dengan mata tajam persis ayahnya, bibir tipis mirip ibunya, tidak heran jika kalimatnya tidak beda jauh dengan perempuan itu. Dan dia, Lu Shuan, saudari Lu Han yang tidak tersentuh media.

Kenapa?

 _Well_ , alasannya hanya satu, dia perempuan.

"Turun ke bawah, semua sudah menunggumu," ketusnya.

"Baik, aku akan mandi dulu," balas Luhan.

Mendengus, Lushuan menatap Luhan dan memutar matanya. "Mandi tidak akan pernah membersihkanmu sekarang," gumamnya sambil lalu.

Hanya mengedikkan bahu, Luhan melangkah malas untuk mandi. Dia tahu apa yang menantinya di bawah. Mengingat nada ketus yang digunakan adiknya itu, Luhan yakin, makan malamnya akan penuh tatapan menjijikan ke arahnya.

Tapi, Luhan tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jelas bukan untuk makan.

Ayahnya duduk di sofa tunggal, ibunya tepat di sampingnya dengan sofa panjang. Lushuan tentu saja di samping ibunya.

Dua sepupu laki-lakinya memandang dengan takut dan jijik kepada Luhan, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan ibu dan adiknya. Kakeknya menatap tajam dari kursi di samping ayahnya, dan pamannya yang hanya satu, berada tepat di samping Luhan—berhadapan langsung dengan sang ayah. Tapi, tidak seperti semuanya yang menatap Luhan jijik, marah, dan takut, pamannya ini memberi tatapan kecewa serta kasihan.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, maka aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu," seru ayahnya yang membuat seluruh atensi berpaling dari Luhan.

"Agar tetap bisa menjadi penerus dan pewaris keluarga Lu, Luhan ... akan menikah dengan puteri tunggal keluarga Wu, Wu Qian." Ayahnya menghela napas berat, Luhan menatap ke ayahnya penuh tanya. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu mengatup lagi tidak bisa bersua. Dia terkejut.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, melainkan, bagaimana dengan ... Sehunnya? Sementara itu, ibunya hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menatapnya.

"Tentu kita tidak akan membiarkan Qian menjadi _tongqi_ , karena itu, Luhan ... besok ... kau akan kami antar untuk terapi, dan setelahnya kami akan langsung megadakan pertunanganmu," lanjut ayahnya.

Tunggu, te-terapi? Tidak mungkin konversi, 'kan?

"Terapi?" tanyanya. Suaranya tercekat.

Menghiraukan pertanyaanya, kakeknya berdiri dan melangkah pergi ke meja makan. Hal itu diikuti oleh ibu dan adiknya, oh, jangan lupa kedua sepupu beserta ayahnya.

Hanya tersisa dia dan pamannya. Luhan ingin menangis, tapi dia sudah berjanji hanya menangis di hadapan Sehun saja.

"Tenang, Xiao Lu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kaupatuh," tukas pamannya seraya menepuk bahunya pelan dan bangkit menyusul yang lain.

Tertawa tidak percaya, air matanya jatuh satu per satu. Menatap arah ke mana keluarganya pergi, dia bertepuk tangan.

 _Keluarganya sempurna_ , batinnya.

Memilih naik ke lantai atas daripada bergabung bersama mereka yang menobatkan diri sebagai keluarga yang baik, Luhan tersedu di atas kasurnya.

Bagaimana bisa keluarganya seperti ini? Bukankah mereka menjunjung segala nilai dan pendidikan moral? Bagaimana mereka berpikir menyetrum seseorang bisa memperbaiki masalah kejiwaan? Luhan bertanya-tanya, mengapa keluarganya tidak bisa seperti keluarga Byun atau mungkin keluarga Oh?

Hanya terus meratapi nasib dan membandingkan keluarganya dengan keluarga orang lain yang lebih beruntung—menurutnya, Luhan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, dan saat dia terbangun nanti, dia berada di kamarnya, di Seoul, dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Ya, Sehunnya.

Tertunduk lesu, itu yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Ayolah, siapa yang akan berjingkrak girang saat berada dalam antrean tunggu rumah sakit untuk disetrum?

Sempat berniat kabur, Luhan menutup pikirannya lagi. Selain karena dia dikawal oleh ayah, kakek, paman serta ibunya, Luhan berpikir akan lebih aman jika dia kabur nanti. Saat wisuda kelulusan, saat semua orang terpaku pada pidato rektor.

"Tuan Lu Han?" Seorang perawat membuyarkan lamunannya, tangannya ditarik berdiri oleh ayahnya. Dituntun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelahnya, dia ditinggal dengan seorang perawat dan dokter.

Dibaringkan di kasur pasien, Luhan disuguhkan video pasangan sesama jenis tengah bercumbu. Tapi, sebelumnya, jemari Luhan sudah dijepitkan pada kabel yang telah disiapkan. Dan saat dirinya terangsang, sengatan itu datang. Mengacaukan pikirannya, menghilangkan gairahnya dan mengganggu jiwanya.

Jika kalian pikir hanya seperti digigit semut merah kecil, silahkan coba sendiri. Tegangannya itu lumayan besar.

Keluar setelah tiga puluh menit, Luhan melangkah gontai dengan sesekali terhuyung. Dia disetrum beberapa kali, gairahnya dihilangkan secara paksa berkali-kali, menurutmu itu menyenangkan?

Pamannya langsung bergegas memapahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya bahkan tidak peduli, mereka hanya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dia mengikuti seorang perawat. Dan jangan tanyakan soal kakeknya, pria kesukaannya itu berubah menjadi makhkuk dingin dengan tatapan super tajam.

Luhan mengernyit bingung ketika langkah mereka tidak menuju pintu keluar, melainkan menambah lantai hingga lantai empat.

"Ini kamar rawat Tuan Lu selama di sini," ujar sang perawat.

 _A-apa?_

"Rawat?!" teriak Luhan.

Menatap malas putera kebanggannya dulu, Ibu Luhan berdecak, "Kau pikir penyakit itu akan sembuh dengan waktu tiga puluh menit?"

"Tapi aku bisa pul—"

"Hanya tinggal dan jangan membantah. Kami akan menjemputmu dua puluh hari lagi," tegas kakeknya.

Semakin terbelalak, Luhan tersenyum sinis dan hanya menatap tidak percaya pada sekumpulan orang di hadapannya.

 _Jika perlu, tidak usah datang menjemput!_ teriak jiwanya.

Beberapa jenis obat harus diminumnya rutin tiga kali sehari, belasan suntikan membuatnya muak dengan rasa sakit, dan jangan lupa setruman, dia pikir tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, keluarganya benar menjemputnya tepat di hari ke dua puluh.

Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap menatapnya acuh seperti sebelumnya. Luhan tentu tidak peduli, yang diinginkannya hanya bisa cepat kembali ke Korea dan bertemu Sehun.

"Cepat bersiap, kita akan pergi bertemu keluarga Wu," ujar ibunya. Memutar matanya malas, Luhan melangkah gontai ke kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Luhan tersenyum lirih. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur di kasurnya. Menatap rindu ke sekeliling, Luhan ingat, dulu dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya memainkan rubik kesukaannya atau bersenda gurau bersama adiknya.

Sayangnya, kasur di tempat rehabilitasi lebih bersahabat dengannya.

Bergegas mandi karena malas mendengar celoteh tidak penting dari keluarganya, Luhan berhasil turun ke bawah dengan setelan yang telah disiapkan tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Mengikuti langkah kedua orangtua dan adiknya, Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan.

Atau tempat pertunangan?

Luhan tentu sudah membayangkan akan seperti apa suasana acara pertunangannya. Cahaya keemasan dari lampu gedung, kumpulan orang yang menurut mereka setara karena harta, dan tentu, pihak media yang akan menyebar berita ke seantero negeri.

 _Ini berlebihan_ , pikirnya.

Dia saja belum pernah bertemu gadis semata wayang keluarga Wu itu.

"Selamat datang, di acara pertunangan Luhan dan Wu Qian." Suara si pembawa acara menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Keluarganya sudah terduduk di depan meja yang telah di siapkan dengan keluarga Wu di sebelah kanannya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu akan berada di tengah acara semacam ini sebagai pemeran utama. Melirik sekilas ke arah kanan melewati bahu ayahnya—dia diapit oleh ayah, adik dan ibunya—Luhan bertemu pandang dengan Wu Qian yang langsung tersipu malu.

Luhan meringis, _kasihan sekali gadis itu_ , batinnya.

Mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh hadirin, Luhan tersentak saat namanya dipanggil maju ke depan.

Didorong ayahnya dengan paksa Luhan hampir tersandung. Sang pembawa acara menyerahkan kotak cincin padanya. Menerima dengam enggan, Luhan membukanya sambil melirik Wu Qian.

Gadis ini sepertinya anak baik, dia juga cantik.

 _Tapi maaf, aku hanya untuk Sehun,_ pikirnya.

Lalu mengedikkan bahu. Mengambil salah satu cincin asal, Luhan memegang jemari Wu Qian dan melesakkan benda tersebut ke jari manisnya. Dipandu dengan suara MC yang mengumumkan dan belasan jepretan kamera, Luhan dan Wu Qian resmi bertunangan. Dia hanya perlu cepat menyelesaikan ini. Tinggal dua minggu lagi sebelum dia kembali ke Korea dan melaksanakan rencananya.

Menghiraukan sikap malu-malu Wu Qian, Luhan malah menguap bosan. Dipersilahkan duduk kembali, Luhan hampir tertidur di kursinya. Dengan tepukan pelan dari adiknya, Luhan mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Menguap untuk yang kelima kali, Luhan teringat sesuatu. Apa ... Sehun akan mendengar berita pertunangannya? Sepertinya iya, melihat seberapa banyak wartawan di sini. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan hampir tersandung saat berjalan pulang keluar gedung.

 _Semoga Sehun tetap menungguku, amin._

Mempersiapkan pernikahan itu melelahkan tapi menyenangkan, namun tidak bagi Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa senang? Semua ini tidak pernah diharapkannya. Dia kira, setelah pertunangannya yang sangat mendadak, semuanya selesai, nyatanya tidak. Mereka mengatakan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya seminggu setelah hari wisuda.

Menyunggingkan senyum miris, Luhan menghela napas berat. _Semua akan baik-baik saja,_ batinnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik?" suara Wu Qian menyadarkannya. Mereka berada di salah satu butik ternama untuk memilih baju pernikahan.

Menganggukan kepala, Luhan benar terkejut saat kecupan pipi terasa di wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar harus pergi ke Korea dan bertemu Sehun.

Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka mengitari sebuah _mall_. Percayalah, Luhan itu memang senang _skinship_ , tapi hanya dengan Sehun. Jadi, sedari tadi dia menahan kerisihan karena tahu ada _paparazzi_ yang mengikuti. Daripada tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti wisudanya di Korea, Luhan memilih menurut untuk sementara.

Memilih desain undangan, mengurus dekorasi gereja dan gedung, serta memikirkan makanan apa saja yang akan disajikan harus dilakukannya. Menyedihkan memang, dia tidak mau melaksanakan pernikahan tapi tetap harus mengurusnya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kakinya lelah, seharian tadi Wu Qian menariknya ke sana kemari. Meski sempat berhenti untuk makan siang, tapi tetap saja rasa kaku menjalar sampai ke pinggang.

 _Tinggal seminggu lagi,_ pikirnya. Luhan kembali menyusun rencananya untuk melarikan diri saat wisuda nanti.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sedikit ragu. Dia harus meninggalkan keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya. Dia ingat, bagaimana ayahnya begitu bangga saat mendapat beasiswa di Korea. Dia ingat saat ibunya tersenyum bahagia melihatnya meraih juara pertama kejuaraan matematika waktu sekolah menengah dulu. Dia ingat pelukan hangat kakeknya yang mengatakan akan mewarisi perusahaannya padanya, dia juga ingat adiknya yang selalu membanggakan dirinya kepada seluruh teman sekolahnya.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum mereka tahu bahwa Luhan seorang _gay_. Pendosa yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Merendahkan martabat keluarga, katanya.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut memikirkan posisinya sekarang. Suara jam terus terngiang di kepalanya, seminggu lagi dan dia akan pergi ke Korea. Bertemu Sehunnya.

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti yang diharapkannya.

Keriuhan jelas terlihat dari luar aula tersebut. Sedari kakinya telah menapak di Incheon kemarin, Luhan sudah tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu Sehun lagi secepatnya.

"Rapikan togamu," seru ibunya. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam. Semuanya sangat sempurna seperti yang Luhan pikirkan. Tempat duduk kedua orang tuanya berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya yang tepat di samping Baekhyun. Segera setelah masuk dan melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk, Luhan menyeringai.

Saatnya rencana dimulai.

Dia berdiri dan sedikit merunduk berjalan keluar kursinya. Baru beberapa langkah terbebas dari pandangan orang tuanya, dia dihadang seseorang.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana lagi, Luhan?"

Menatap terkejut, dia hampir melompat bahagia.

"Byunbaek!" teriaknya. Dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat—hanya berlagak, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya—Luhan menjelaskan singkat rencananya pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham, Luhan juga mendengar dia bergumam pelan.

"Begitu," Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "aku akan membantumu jika begitu," serunya.

"Tap-tapi kenapa kita duduk lagi?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Rencana diubah," jawabnya singkat.

Luhan harap rencana mereka berhasil.

Berpuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun hanya bertanya tentang yang dialaminya dan tidak berbicara soal rencananya. Mereka berhasil tertawa dengan lelucon receh Baekhyun seperti biasa, setelahnya obrolan mengalir hingga,

"Apa Sehun datang ke sini?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia terlihat terkejut sebelum tertawa canggung.

"Tidak, dia sibuk." Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Dia tidak selingkuhkan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Lu? Serius? Kau berpikir seperti itu pada Sehun?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padanya, tapi jawabanmu membu—"

"Sudah, dengarkan rencanaku," ujarnya menatap Luhan serius. "Setelah kauturun dari panggung depan, segera pergi ke toilet dan lepas togamu. Pakai topi ini dan pergi ke mana saja. Tapi jangan ke rumahku, apartemenmu atau tempat yang mungkin akan digeledah orang tuamu, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Bagus, dan ini kartu atm dan ponseku," katanya seraya menyodorkan kedua benda tersebut. "Kau bisa menggunakannya karena aku tahu orang tuamu tidak memberikanmu ini, bukan?"

Luhan menatap terharu ke arah Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas tepukan di bahu dan dorongan tubuh agar segera berdiri karena namanya dipanggil secara lantang.

Baekhyun dan otak udangnya yang jenius.

Dengan seruan semangat dari Baekhyun, Luhan berjalan diikuti mahasiswa lainnya dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Menghembuskan napasnya dalam, Luhan menghilangkan kegugupannya.

 _Ini saatnya, Xiao Lu._

Berjalan dengan tenang saat tali toganya dipindahkan oleh petinggi kampusnya serta diberikan sertifikat kelulusan oleh rektornya, Luhan berjalan agak cepat setelah turun dari panggung. Sedikit merunduk, Luhan berhasil tidak terlihat karena mahasiswa yang berdiri hendak naik ke panggung menghalangi pandangan kedua orang tuanya.

Mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari aula, Luhan sekilas sempat melihat ibunya yang kebingungan dan ayahnya yang berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. _Semoga kau selamat, Baek_ , batinnya.

Berlari, itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia harus berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari gedung itu. Mencari atm terdekat, Luhan menarik tunai uang Baekhyun. Dia menghentikan sebuah taksi setelahnya, meluncur bebas menuju rumah kekasihnya. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya, terlebih dia rindu dengan Sehun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah bercat putih itu. Menekan _intercome_ , Luhan disambut hangat oleh ibu Sehun.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Nak," ujarnya sambil memeluk Luhan dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Luhan sempat ragu, namun akhirnya berjalan pelan mengikuti ibu dari kekasihnya.

Sebelum ibu Sehun berkata sesuatu, Luhan berseru, "Aku kabur."

Sungguh, dia takut ibu dan ayahnya berhasil menemukannya di rumah Sehun. Meski belum pernah kemari, bukan hal sulit bagi keduanya mendapatkan alamat rumah Sehun.

Nyonya Oh mengerjap menatap kekasih puteranya itu. Menghela napas, dia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujarnya sambil membawa Luhan keluar dari rumahnya.

Selama diperjalanan, mereka terdiam canggung. Luhan tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana oleh wanita paruh baya di sampingnya ini. Dia hanya mencoba percaya, dan berharap ibu Sehun tidak memisahkan dirinya dengan putera bungsunya itu.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Oh tahu jika Luhan sedang gelisah. Berdehem pelan, dia membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu," ujarnya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ibu Sehun kembali bertanya sambil mengelus bahu Luhan pelan.

"Aku ..." Luhan diam, tergugu-gugu bingung mengungkap kata.

"Tidak apa, katakan saja."

"Aku takut," serunya pelan sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. "Bagaimana jika mereka membawaku pergi lagi? Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama Sehun."

"Setiap orang tua pasti punya alas—"

"Mereka mengurungku di rumah sakit, memperlakukanku seperti pesakitan yang harus dihindari. Mereka ... mereka menyetrumku, aku ... aku takut," sela Luhan.

Ibu Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam bayangannya dia tega melakukan hal itu pada puteranya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu. Kau jangan takut lagi, mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku, mengerti?" ucapnya menahan tangis.

Luhan menatap ibu Sehun dengan air mata yang menetes tanpa disadari. " _Eomma_ ," bisiknya.

Mendengar suara lirih Luhan, ibu Sehun menarik kekasih puteranya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau anakku sekarang. Jangan menangis, kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Ibu bersamamu."

Luhan terisak dibahu ibu Sehun. Dia rindu ibunya yang dulu. Mengingat sedekat apa dia sewaktu kecil, membuatnya merasa kesepian dan kecewa. Dia hanya ingin bisa memeluk ibunya saat dia sedih atau saat dia terpuruk seperti dulu, tanpa harus meninggalkan Sehun.

Mesin mobil mati ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Terlihat rumah dengan warna putih diselingi hijau pada beberapa sisi, serta dihiasi pohon juga bunga yang membuatnya terlihat asri. Ibu Sehun menariknya masuk ke dalam. Sempat ragu, Luhan hanya tersenyum cerah kemudian.

Dirinya disambut oleh Hayoung—sepupu Sehun—beserta kedua orangtuanya. Mereka memaksanya makan siang bersama dan mempersilahkannya tinggal selama mungkin. Sempat menolak karena takut merepotkan, Luhan akhirnya setuju tinggal karena bujuk rayu Hayoung dan paksaan ibu barunya.

Luhan tidak mungkin mengecewakan ibu Sehun, 'kan? Hei, dia baru saja dianggap anak oleh calon mertuanya itu.

Mereka semua sedang asik menonton sebuah film ditemani soda dan berondong jagung saat Luhan merasa ada yang kurang. Ah, Sehun. Dia belum bertemu Sehunnya sedari tadi.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanyanya. Suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi tegang seketika. Dan setelahnya Luhan sadar, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Luhan mengusap aliran air mata di wajahnya. Perkataan ibu Sehun tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

Sehun pergi.

Kabar pertunangannya dengan Wu Qian lah penyebabnya. Sehun sempat tidak percaya, tapi melihat banyaknya foto serta berita yang beredar, perlahan dia runtuh.

Sehun mendaftarkan dirinya untuk wajib militer lebih cepat. Dia pergi tepat seminggu sebelum Luhan kembali. Ibu Sehun bilang, kekasihnya itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya, tapi bagaimana Luhan bisa membalasnya jika seluruh akses internet serta ponselnya dicabut?

Lama menangis, Luhan meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dengan AC yang hidup. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Hayoung bilang, Sehun mendaftar untuk tentara angkatan darat daripada pelayanan masyarakat. Dan dia dikirim ke Paju, kota yang dekat dengat perbatasan Korea Utara. Luhan cemas, mengingat hubungan dua negara Korea itu semakin buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam mimpinya, dia melihat kekasihnya tertembak banyak peluru. Tersentak kaget, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Menghela napasnya berat, Luhan sudah memutuskan. Dia harus mengunjungi Sehun secepatnya.

Dan pagi itu, dengan setelan berwarna merah, Luhan pamit pergi menemui Sehun. Dia ditemani Hayoung. Ibu Sehun tadinya ingin pergi bersama, tapi dia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk mengabari ayah Sehun dan Sejun.

Luhan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, meski lelah harus duduk di bis selama lima puluh menit serta berjalan kaki delapan menit, dia bahagia. Hayoung yang melihat kekasih sepupunya sangat gembira hanya mengulum senyum tipis. Ada sedikit iri di hatinya melihat Luhan yang begitu mencintai Sehun. Tapi tenang, dia akan menjadi pendukung nomor satu pasangan ini.

Luhan baru turun dari bis saat Baekhyun menelepon Hayoung untuk berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun bilang, orangtuanya menyewa detektif untuk mencarinya. Tidak heran, kabar pertunangannya telah tersebar luas, pernikahannya sudah di depan mata, tapi mempelai pria hilang? Orangtuanya pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk menemukannya. Demi nama baik dua keluarga. Tapi tentu mereka tidak seberani itu untuk menggunakan media massa.

Sahabatnya itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersembunyi dan jangan kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat. Luhan hanya bisa menurut, lagipula dia melalukan ini semua hanya untuk Sehun.

Mendengar seluruh ocehan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Hayoung sudah sampai di camp yang ditempati Sehun. Mereka masuk setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenal dan mengatakan tujuannya. Jadi, di sinilah Luhan. Duduk sendiri menunggu Sehun karena Hayoung tidak mau mengganggu mereka, katanya.

"Lu." Itu Sehunnya. Suara lirih itu membuat Luhan berdiri dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya.

"Sehun ... aku ... aku merindukanmu, Sehun," serunya. Sehun masih diam, tapi dia membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Kau ... kau harus baik-baik saja, Sehun!"Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengamati wajah Sehun. Tangannya meraba pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sehun meilirik jari manis Luhan. Ada cincin di sana.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah bertunangan, bukan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Sehun terdengar putus asa. Dia rindu Luhan, bahkan teramat rindu. Tapi kekasihnya itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi, cincin yang melingkar di jarinya seakan menjadi bukti untuk itu.

"Pertunangan itu hanya omong kosong, Sehun! Aku melakukannya agar bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya dan bertemu denganmu," sua Luhan.

"Omong kosong? Lalu cin—" Sehun terdiam setelah melihat dengan jelas cincin yang terpasang di jari Luhan. Itu miliknya. Cincin yang pernah diberikannya untuk Luhan.

"Kau-kau masih menggunakannya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu, ini dari kekasihku,"jawab Luhan dengan diiringi tawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Selalu."

Sejak hari itu, Luhan terus menemui Sehun sekali setiap dua bulan di hari Rabu. Sebulan setelah orangtuanya mencari keberadaannya, mereka menyerah. Pernikahan sekaligus pertunangannya dibatalkan, dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian media, mereka mengumumkan adiknya, Lushuan, sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga, cukup mengejutkan, bukan?

Luhan sendiri menjadi penerjemah novel asing dengan sebuah nama pena serta bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Dirinya tetap tinggal berdekatan dengan keluarga Hayoung, dia menyewa sebuah apartemen di sana. Hubungannya dengan keluarga Sehun juga semakin dekat, kekasihnya bahkan berjanji akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka setelah menyelesaikan wajib militernya.

"Kau akan menemui Sehun ?" tanya Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih raksasanya, dan sekarang mereka berlibur ke sini.

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," dia menggeleng ragu, "meski aku ingin melihat pangeran tampanmu dengan baju loreng-loreng, tapi keselamatnku lebih penting. Akhir-akhir ini Korea Utara semakin menyeramkan," oceh Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu khaw—"

"Luhan! Ada ledakan bom di Selatan Paju!" teriak Hayoung, gadis itu terengah-engah.

Luhan hampir tumbang, pikirannya semrawut. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sehunnya baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Sehun-bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" lirihnya.

Hayoung berjalan menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku-aku tidak tahu, tapi kata ayah, hanya ada warga sipil yang menjadi korban luka-luka dan tewas," ucap Hayoung.

Luhan bisa sedikit lega mendengar itu. Ayah Hayoung atau dia memanggilnya paman Haejoon itu seorang tentara angkatan darat negara. "Syukurlah, jadi Sehun baik, bukan?"

Hayoung malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisannya mulai terdengar, "A-ayah bilang, sebagian pasukan wajib militer dikirim ke perbatasan Korea," Hayoung menjeda ucapannya karena tangisnya makin keras. "Mereka mengirimnya ke sana, dan-dan Sehun ... Sehun salah satunya." Tangisan Hayoung pecah, pelukannya terlepas karena Luhan terduduk di tempatnya.

"Kau ... bohong, 'kan?" lirihnya.

Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam pikirannya ini terjadi, dia takut. Luhan khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun di sana. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah mereka akan segera menikah? Luhan hanya perlu menunggu satu tahun dua bulan lagi, tapi semuanya berubah.

Dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu, Luhan datang ke lokasi pengeboman serta _camp_ yang ditempati Sehun. Dia datang bersama seluruh keluarga Oh juga pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Terlihat beberapa orang terluka di sana. Mereka mengunjungi setiap korban untuk melihat apakah Sehun ada di sana, sekadar menunggu kabar dari _camp_ Sehun. Pulang dengan kabar yang kurang menyenangkan membuat mereka terdiam selama perjalanan. Sebenarnya beberapa orang sempat mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi melihat kondisi Luhan dan Nyonya Oh yang berduka membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Sesampainya kembali ke Ilsan, Luhan langsung kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Semua orang mengerti keadaannya, mereka mempersilahkan Luhan untuk memiliki waktu sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun dan Nyonya Oh akan menyeretnya untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman Hayoung.

Luhan memasuki apartemennya dengan helaan napas berat. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya menetes, dia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Semua kenangannya bersama Sehun menguar kembali, terputar otomatis layaknya rol film bioskop.

Isakan Luhan makin keras saat ujung matanya melihat pigura di atas nakas. Itu potret dirinya dan Sehun yang diambil saat hari jadi mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Kotak musik rubiknya juga ada di sana.

 _Sehun, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Cepat pulang karena aku sedang tidak baik di sini. Aku ... merindukanmu, Sehun. Cepat kembali._

Langkahnya perlahan berhenti. Anginnya cukup kencang memang, mengingat dirinya kini berdiri diam di depan sebuah pantai menjelang musim dingin. Dieratkannya rangkulan _coat_ marun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati kesunyian yang menemani harinya.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Sehun._

Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak pengiriman pasukan ke daerah perbatasan kedua negara Korea tersebut. Enam bulan diisi perundingan alot serta ancaman nuklir, mereka kembali sepakat untuk tetap bertahan pada posisi gencatan senjata. Tujuh bulan kemudian pasukan yang dikirim ke perbatasan, kembali. Mereka tentu disambut haru oleh para keluarga. Begitu juga keluarga Oh dan Luhan. Tapi, hingga tentara terakhir yang keluar dari pintu _camp_ , tidak ada satu pun yang menghampiri mereka, tidak ada satu pun di antaranya adalah Oh Sehun.

Bagai terjerembap ke inti bumi, keberadaan Sehun tidak diketahui. Seluruh keluarga mengajukan pencarian orang hilang, sayangnya semua nihil. Dua tahun mencari, keluarga Oh menyerah, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Mereka membuat tugu penghornatan untuk Sehun yang sangat ditentang keras oleh Luhan.

Sehun masih hidup, bagaimana bisa dia diberi tugu layaknya orang mati?

Selalu itu yang dikatakannya. Setiap ada yang menyangkalnya atau mengatakannya untuk berhenti berharap, Luhan akan membalas mereka lebih sengit.

"Bawa mayatnya ke hadapanku, baru aku percaya padamu," ketusnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya membiarkan Luhan bertahan dengan harapan kosong. Sementara, kedua orang tua kekasihnya tidak berkata banyak soal Sehun. Meski beberapa kali meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun masih hidup, putera bungsu mereka masih hidup, hilangnya kabar serta tidak adanya eksistensi seorang Sehun yang membuat mereka menyerah.

Luhan membuka matanya dan berjalan menelusuri pasir di pinggiran pantai. Kakinya yang telanjang tergelitik oleh butiran pasir.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai pantai ini, Sayang," lirihnya.

Dia ingat ketika dirinya diharuskan membangun istana pasir untuk mendapat kunci kotak musik dari Sehun. Tersenyum setiap kenangan bersama Sehun muncul, Luhan hampir menabrak seseorang karena terus melamun.

"Maaf, aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Matanya menatap pria di hadapannya tanpa berani mengedip, menelisik seluruh bagian wajahnya, kakinya terasa layu tiba-tiba.

"Sehun," bisiknya.

Pria tinggi di depannya tersenyum, tubuhnya atletisnya dibalut seragam loreng khas tentara wajib militer, rambut cepaknya yang tertutup baret membuatnya tampak gagah.

"Aku pulang, Luhan." Suara berat yang dirindukannya. Semuanya tampak sama, Sehunnnya tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali.

Sampai Luhan memeluk erat pujaan hatinya itu, mendongak ke atas Luhan tertegun. Sebaik apapun medan pertempuran, mereka akan meninggalkan bekas. Dan Sehun punya satu, telinga kirinya tidak berfungsi segaimana mestinya. Luhan menebaknya karena daun telinga yang terlihat hanya separuh.

Menghiraukan itu, Luhan menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sehun, dia sangat rindu kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Suara Sehun disertai embusan napas di lehernya membuat Luhan meremang.

"Aku juga," balas Luhan.

"Jadi, mau menikah denganku?" seru Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Tersenyum haru, Luhan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, "Tentu, aku akan menunggumu di altar," jawabnya dengan tawa.

Tawa Luhan makin keras saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari membawanya ke dalam air. Terjatuh dan basah, Luhan bangun mengejar Sehun.

"Jangan lari, Sehun!" teriaknya lalu mencoba menggapai kekasihnya.

Tawa masih mengalun dari bibirnya, tapi lambat laun isakan mulai terdengar. Luhan berhenti berlari, _coat_ marunnya tergeletak diabaikan, baju biru serta celananya sudah basah. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, di mana Sehunnya berada.

"Aku bilang jangan lari, Sehun," isaknya. "Jangan pergi."

Sehun hanya berdiri diam, tawanya masih terdengar, tapi kian meredup diikuti keberadaannya yang pudar. Sehun menghilang seperti tertiup angin laut.

Sehunnnya belum kembali. Luhan menangis terduduk di sana, lengannya menumpu wajahnya yang ditutupi.

"Aku mohon, Sehun, kembali. Aku merindukanmu."

Senja terlihat, dan Luhan masih di sana dengan baju yang hampir kering serta air mata yang belum berhenti. Beruntungnya, teriakan Hayoung menyusup masuk ke telinganya, Luhan mengangkat kepala dan mengelap air matanya. Mengambil kembali _coat_ penuh pasir yang basah, Luhan hanya mengalungkannya di lengan kiri.

"Ada apa?" Suaranya masih serak karena banyak menangis.

"Sehun, dia kembali! Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Ilsan sekarang!"

Luhan tersenyum, di berlari dan menarik Hayoung untuk bergerak cepat.

Sehunnnya kembali, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan Luhan daripada itu sekarang.

 **Tamat~**

Konversi : terapi untuk pecinta sesama jenis di China. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa cari di google.

Tongqi : wanita yang mempunyai suami gay.

 _See you later, darl~_


End file.
